


Guilty Pleasures

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Imagination, Lukanette, Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Luka has been in love with his roommate forever. Hetriesnot to think about her like that, but sometimes he just cannot help himself. How is their friendship going to change when she catches him in the act?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/gifts).



> This is a (slightly belated) birthday present for ChromeMist, whom I adore and without her, LBSC would not exist! I love you! Happy birthday!!!

Guilt wracked Luka Couffaine, even as his hand slid under the waistband of his boxers. He had absolutely no right to be thinking about his roommate in this way, especially while she was out on a date. A date with some model that one of her friends had set her up with. She’d told Luka that she didn’t want to go, but did not want to disappoint her friend, either, so she had agreed. He imagined her in the swishy black skirt and black cardigan that she’d worn for the date, as well as the red silk halter top that she’d asked him to help her tie in a bow at the back of her neck. His fingers had trembled as he’d gazed at the expanse of back she had shown him, much as they trembled now as he stroked himself.

Reclining against the headboard of his bed, eyes closed, Luka pictured her, cardigan at her feet, reaching up to untie that bow, sapphire eyes locked on his as she shimmied out of both the top and her skirt. She stepped closer to where he lay on the bed, hips swaying, her hand reaching down to remove his boxers, so he lay bare to her. His reality followed his imagination as he shucked his underwear, but sadly it was his own hand that returned to grip his length, not hers as it did in his imagination. 

Her small hand closed around him, and he gasped, her fingers tiny but strong, calloused, like his, from hard work and her passion for her craft. He swept his thumb over the tip, spreading the liquid that was already seeping, as he swept his hand back down. In his imagination, she was curled against his side, exchanging lazy kisses with him as her free hand stroked through his hair, tugging the strands slightly. The hand wrapped around his cock stroked faster, and he was lost in a haze of lust and guilt. 

Ten years he’d been in love with her. Ten years he’d kept his thoughts to himself. He’d let her know at first, when he knew she’d loved another, but since then, hadn’t spoken of it, waiting for her to come to him, happy to be her best friend, her roommate, anything she needed. It was only in moments of weakness that he allowed himself to imagine what could be; to allow himself his selfish moments. He never came as hard as he did when he was thinking of her, even when he’d been in relationships with others, putting thoughts of her out of his mind, losing himself in the present, in _them_. They were never _her_ , and the relationships never lasted.

She’d never dated anyone long term, either. He knew she was no longer hung up on the guy she had been when they’d met, hadn’t been for years, and he didn’t know why she never seemed to settle with anyone, it was the one thing she refused to talk to him about. 

One more stroke of his shaft; one more tug on his hair and the guilt was pushed aside as the lust took over. He was so lost in thoughts of her touching him, kissing him, stroking him, that he missed the soft snick of the key turning in the lock. The apartment door shut with a soft click, his roommate dropping her bag on the side table with a sigh.

Luka was so close, lost in the world of his imagination, one more swirl of his thumb across the head of his cock had him on the edge, half crying out, half moaning her name, “Marinette!”

He froze when he heard her voice call back to him from the living room, “Luka? Are you OK?” and then the clunk of her shoes as she dropped them, hurried footsteps rushing to open his bedroom door. She swung it open, the bright lights from the lamps in the living room silhouetting her as she took two steps in and stopped, blinking against the gloom of his bedroom, realization suddenly dawning as she finally perceived that he was naked, and what exactly he must have been doing.

Marinette’s eyes grew very round and her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ that gave Luka’s dick ideas, and had it twitching in his grasp. With a groan of mortification, rather than pleasure, he groped blindly for a pillow to cover himself, his eyes never leaving Marinette’s face. Lower half covered, Luka’s hands came up to scrub over his face, before he raised his eyes to hers once more. “Marinette, I am so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have, and it was wrong, and I’m just sorry.”

Shoulders slumping, Luka curled in on himself, pulling his eyes from Marinette’s. She stood there a few moments longer before letting out a strangled noise. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Were you…” Trailing off, she gestured at the pillow firmly planted over his lap. “Were you thinking of me?” Her face flamed as she asked the question, and her voice grew very small and unsure.

Desperately wanting to reach out and comfort her, but knowing that in his current state that was not a good idea, he gripped the pillow in his lap and nodded, but then realizing that she wasn’t looking, he muttered an affirmation. 

Not looking at him, and fiddling with the hem of her halter top, the cardigan that kept it modest nowhere in sight, Marinette asked, her voice barely audible, even in the silence of the room, “Did you want me to help you?”

Luka’s eyes blew wide, certain that he had misheard her. His voice was choked and breathless when he asked, “Wha?”

Glancing up at his shocked face, and then back at his hands, Marinette stepped further into the room, and perched nervously on the edge of Luka’s bed. “Did you want me to touch you?”

Unsure whether he was awake or asleep, Luka reached out to touch her arm. She jumped a little, but didn’t pull away and her eyes shyly met his. Luka nodded his head, not trusting his voice, and almost lost it when her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she smiled up at him shyly. Finding his voice, Luka was able to rasp out, “Only if you want to.”

Both her blush and her smile grew, as she met his eyes. “I’ve thought about you, too, you know.” Her eyes darted down to the pillow and back up to his, so there was no mistaking her meaning. Suddenly, all the blood that had been coloring his cheeks was rushing back south, and he gave the pillow a meaningful shove as he tried to keep it from suddenly slipping off. 

“Marinette.” Her name again, that was all he could say, his voice raspy as if speaking too loud would wake him from this dream. His hand reached up to cup her cheek, reverently, as he gazed up at her. She leaned into his hand, eyes fluttering closed, her lips parting on a soft sigh. More than anything, Luka wanted to kiss those lips.

He must have spoken his thoughts aloud, because before he knew it, Marinette’s hands were in his hair, tugging him closer and her mouth was on his. He moaned, an absolutely sinful sound, as he melted beneath the touch of her lips. The position was awkward, and Marinette shifted, turning so that she was facing him, but her balance, always precarious, failed her and left her sprawled across his lap. She straightened up, kneeling beside him on the bed, one hand resting unthinkingly on the pillow. 

Leaning forward, Marinette started kissing Luka again, and he wrapped his arms around her, tugging her closer to him. Her hands slid across his bare chest, and he inhaled sharply, shivering with the pleasure of her hands running across him. Wrapping his arms further around her, Luka slid one hand across the skin of her upper back, and the soft silk of her halter top. She let out a soft whine that shot straight through him, and the kiss slid from soft and sweet and exploratory, to deep and hungry with just a hint of desperation. 

Seeming to feel the same desperation he felt, Marinette’s hands were running up his body and fisting in his hair, tugging on the strands. He moaned, the sound torn from his throat, and one of Luka’s hands came up to cup the back of her head. 

In a motion so quick he almost missed it, Marinette tossed the pillow aside and was straddling him, pressing her body against him, her mouth never leaving his. Her skirt was hiked up around her hips, and he could feel the cotton of her underwear, already damp, brushing against his skin. 

When they broke apart, chests heaving for air, Luka scooted back from Marinette, dragging the pillow back into place. Marinette whined at the loss of contact, and Luka dragged his hands through his hair, desperately trying to compose his scattered thoughts. “I’m sorry, Marinette, I-I can’t do this.” Marinette’s face crumpled, and Luka’s heart squeezed in his chest. “I can’t just be a bad date booty call. The next date you go on would shatter me.” Luka looked away, unable to meet Marinette’s eyes. 

The silence between them dragged out for several long moments until Marinette broke it, voice barely above a whisper. “You know why this date didn’t work? Well, this one didn’t work because he was an asshole, but you know why most of them don’t work?” She paused, watching him until Luka finally looked up and met her eyes. “They don’t work, because they’re not you.”

Breath catching in his throat, Luka reached out to cup her cheek, searching her eyes for the truth of the statement. Marinette sighed, her smile genuine but wistful. “Haven’t you ever noticed how they’ve all got dark hair and light eyes? But in the end, none of them are ever you.”

Luka’s thumb stroked her cheekbone from where his hand had rested along her jawline. He watched her, words tumbling around in his head as he tried to sort out what he wanted to say. His lips twisted up into a half smile, and he opened his mouth to tell her that none of his relationships worked because none of the women he’d been with were ever _her_. 

“I love you.”

The words tumbled out of Luka’s mouth completely unbidden, but he didn’t regret them. He couldn’t deny the truth behind them, but he held his breath, completely motionless as he waited for Marinette’s reaction. Her eyes blew wide with shock, but then she melted against him. “I love you too, Luka.”

Her smile turned wicked as she looked down at him, a spark of mischief lighting her eyes, and Luka felt apprehensive until she tugged at the pillow. “So, what exactly was I doing in your imagination?”

Feeling his face flush, Luka tried to grin through his embarrassment as Marinette wrested the pillow from him and tossed it aside. Marinette was still completely dressed, although her skirt was scrunched up around her hips, flashing the tops of her stockings at him. She still sat astride him, although her butt rested on his knees rather than her body being pressed against his. Luka ran his hands up her thighs, feeling her little shiver of excitement. He half wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake, and half not, so that he didn’t wake up if this was a dream. 

Marinette put her hand on his and Luka blinked at her slowly, before his own mischievous smile unfurled. “Well, to start with, you were wearing a lot less clothes…”

The true wattage of Marinette’s smile was unleashed at his words, as she hopped off the bed and shimmied out of her skirt. The top fell just below her hips, but not before he saw the bright blue of her underwear. Reaching behind her neck, Marinette pulled one string of the halter top, the bow unraveled, and the silken fabric slithered down her body. Luka choked when he saw that she had been wearing nothing underneath. 

Clad only in her underwear and thigh highs, Marinette grinned shyly at Luka, feeling both more and less brave the longer he stared at her. When he reached out a hand towards her, Marinette padded back over to the bed where Luka lightly grasped her wrist, tugging Marinette into his lap. With a hand on either side of her face, Luka paused, meeting Marinette’s eyes, until they fluttered closed and she leaned towards him. Luka’s eyes closed the moment that their lips met, and he couldn’t control the moan that escaped him as Marinette’s arms wrapped around him. 

One of his hands slid into her hair, tugging out the ponytail holder, letting the inky strands flow through his fingers. His other hand slid around to her lower back, gently but firmly pressing her body against his. All shyness and embarrassment on either of their parts melted quickly beneath the searing heat of their kisses. When Luka broke for air, Marinette continued kissing down his neck, teeth nipping occasionally, drawing moans from him. 

Soon the hand that had been resting on her lower back was cupping her ass, and Marinette had moved to straddle his lap once more. The brush of damp cotton against his length, and the drag of the stockings along his legs, had him tugging her mouth back to his, as his hand slid from her hair to reverently stroke across her left breast. 

This time it was Marinette’s turn to moan, which she did, breaking the kiss to arch her back and thrust her breast more fully into Luka’s hand. Quickly shifting so he could capture her other nipple in his mouth, Luka did his best to ignore the delicious pressure her hips were putting on his in favor of eliciting more of those moans from Marinette. Wrapping his free arm around her, Luka rolled them so she was beside him on the bed. He cupped her through her underwear, and Marinette curled into him, her hand buried in his hair. 

The soft scrape of teeth against his shoulder had Luka shuddering against Marinette, his fingers brushing underneath the edge of her underwear. “May I?” he panted as she pressed openmouthed kisses to the side of his neck and nipped at his jaw.

“Please.” The word was a whine as she spread her legs for him. Luka let out a breathy chuckle as her mouth found his again, and this time it was Marinette whose kisses were tinged with desperation. His fingers brushed against her slit, circling the bundle of nerves at the top, stroking down until one finger slowly slid inside her. Marinette moaned into his mouth, and his cock throbbed, reminding Luka how close he’d been before he was interrupted. 

Pleasuring the real Marinette was so much better than in any of his fantasies, so he ignored his own need to be touched and indulged himself in her. Marinette shifted, and Luka found his cock pressed against one of Marinette’s stockings. He hissed, and shifted his hips so he rubbed himself against it, moaning both in pleasure and at the relief of being touched. Shifting again, he was surprised when Marinette’s cool fingers wrapped around his length and stroked him tip to base. Her grip was firm but gentle and her second stroke had her thumb sweeping over the head of his cock, in a move that had his hips up off the bed, pressing into her hand. 

Luka wasn’t even sure Marinette knew what she was doing to him. Her eyes were closed, and her almost continuous moaning was interspersed with panting little whines. He slid a second finger inside of her next to the first, and her head dropped back, her mouth open. Her hand released him, which was both a blessing and a curse; he’d been close to the edge already, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d have been able to hold off. 

She was moaning his name now, and he added pressure to her clit with his thumb. Her moans turned to mewling, and when he ran his teeth across her nipple, her whole body clenched around him with a sob. Dragging her mouth up to his, she kissed him, fiercely, holding tight, even as her body relaxed.

When they both came up for air, he looked down at her, a smug expression on his face, bringing his fingers to his lips, and popping them in to clean them off. The moan he let out, as her taste flooded his mouth, was much more real than he intended.

When he opened his eyes again, Marinette was the one looking smug. She reached out and ran one finger down his length. “You have condoms, right?”

Did he? Luka thought that he might, but when he fished around in his nightstand, he found nothing. Panicking slightly, he sat up, clicking on the bedside lamp and dug through the drawer. Still no condoms. He looked over at Marinette, wide eyed, but she just looked back placidly, then rolled off the other side of the bed, and headed out his still-open bedroom door. Luka’s heart dropped, shattering that she could just walk out because he didn’t have condoms. He clicked the lamp back off, and sat hunched over on the side of the bed, his face buried in his hands with his back to the door she just walked out of, berating himself.

He raised his head at the sound of something rattling behind him. There was Marinette, silhouetted by the light from the living room once again, this time grinning, holding a box of condoms in her hand. She shook the box once again. “You know,” she grinned at him, “It’s a really good thing that I have this incredibly hot roommate that I’m head over heels in love with, and always hopeful that I have a shot with him.”

Once again, Luka’s mouth moved before his brain caught up. “Marry me, Marinette.” 

Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ of surprise, and she froze. Her voice was barely above a nervous whisper when she asked, “Do you mean that?”

Thinking it over for a moment, Luka nodded. “I do.”

Marinette grinned. “Then yes!”

“Really?” Luka was shocked. 

“Yes!” Marinette squealed, running around the bed to throw herself at Luka. 

He caught her and they both toppled backwards onto the bed, Marinette on top of him. She kissed him until they were both breathless, and then she pushed herself up off the bed. Luka watched her confused until she tossed the box of condoms at him. “Put one on.”

The command in her voice had his cock bobbing at attention as she shimmied out of her underwear. She started to roll down one of her stockings, when Luka reached out to stop her. “Leave them on.”

She smiled down at him, and rolled the stocking back into place, before walking back to the bed, a little extra swing in her hips. She crawled onto the bed beside him, and Luka kissed her tenderly, conveying all the love he’d been carrying around the past ten years. 

Marinette responded, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers buried in his hair, finally able to show all the feelings that she, too had been hiding. They shared kisses, wrapped up in each other, both hearts overflowing with love for the other, until Marinette nipped at Luka’s lower lip, and Luka growled at her in response. When all she did was nip at him again, he rolled on top of her, arms supporting his weight, his legs nestled between hers. 

“You really want this?” Luka couldn’t help but wonder if he was still dreaming.

“Do I want my fiancé to fuck me?” Marinette asked incredulously. “Do you really need to ask that?” She cupped his cheek in her hand. “It means the world that you did, though.” Nipping his lip for a third time, Marinette kissed Luka showing him all the love that she had for him, even as her other hand slipped between them, guiding him to her entrance. Luka pushed just the tip in, but he was already moaning at the feel of her. Slowly, he slid in all the way, until both of them were gasping with pleasure. 

“Marinette, I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m going to last very long,” Luka ground out between pants. 

She responded by kissing him, her hand still resting on his cheek. “Luka, we have a lifetime to get it exactly right. I don’t expect perfection every time. Or any time. Just you and me, together through it all.”

Luka sighed, burying his face in her shoulder as he slowly withdrew and slid into her again. “I love you, Marinette.” The words fluttered across her ear, and she smiled, drawing him back down to kiss her again. 

Stocking clad legs wrapped around his waist, and when Marinette ran her feet over his legs and ass, his slow and steady rhythm faltered. When he found his rhythm again, the pace was faster and more urgent. Marinette had one hand buried in his hair, the other was gripping his shoulder. Her lips were near his ear, and she was alternately moaning and mumbling words of praise and love to him. A tug of his hair had him moaning into her shoulder. 

His senses were filled with Marinette, and he was overwhelmed by feeling; both the physical pleasure and the emotions that filled him. Another soft tug of teeth on his ear, and he was mouthing Marinette’s neck as her moans turned to a whine. 

“God, Luka, I’m so close. Luka, I love you.” A moan cut through her words, although whether it was his or hers, Luka had no idea. “Yes. Right there. Oh God. Luka. Come for me, Luka.” A high pitched keening, and a nip at his ear pushed Luka over the edge. Eyes squeezed tightly shut, face buried in her shoulder, he gave one final thrust, burying himself as deep inside her as he could, pressing her into the bed as he spasmed, waves of pleasure overtaking him.

The waves of pleasure were just starting to subside into little aftershocks, and he moved in a few lazy thrusts, trying to prolong the pleasure, when Marinette’s keening broke into a shuddering moan, and she was clenching around him, nails digging into his shoulder, heels pressing down on him as her hips lifted up. Luka was balanced on the razor’s edge between pleasure and pain as one last spasm, then two washed over him, and he collapsed against Marinette, rolling to the side so he didn’t crush her. 

When he could breathe again, Luka kissed Marinette, cradling her gently. They clung to each other, foreheads pressed together, legs entwined, just enjoying the presence of the other. Long before he wanted to move, Luka got up to take care of the condom with a sigh, and the pair of them cleaned up, before collapsing together back into bed, this time to sleep. 

By the time Marinette arrived at work on Monday, she’d forgotten all about the bad date the previous Friday, so when her coworkers asked her about her weekend, all exchanging knowing glances at Marinette’s extra bright smiles, she merely held up her left hand, showing off the pretty sapphire ring that Luka had bought her. When they were all gobsmacked by the revelation that, no, this wasn’t a joke, and she was marrying someone she actually had never been on an official date with (they did not count ring shopping), they begged Marinette to tell them the story. She just smiled enigmatically at them and shrugged. “It was time.”


End file.
